Souvenirs d'une nuit
by GueparddeFeu
Summary: Il avait toujours aimé ces nuits de plénitude où le calme s'invitait à la réflexion. Il pouvait repenser au passé tranquillement, sans gêner personne. Parce qu'il était seul... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Ce n'était pourtant plus le cas à présent. Et rien que sa présence le lui rappelait. Coco x OC - Première fic'


Bonjour!

Voici ma première fiction sur Toriko! Étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune fic en français sur ce fandom, je me suis dépêchée de réparer cette erreur! ^^

Alors, à la base, je devais faire une fanfiction sur Coco, mais en écoutant _Polymnia_ d'Akiko Shikata, l'idée a changé et j'ai décidé de faire une histoire sur le couple que j'ai mis en place : Coco x Aya, cette dernière étant mon OC de Toriko, zoologue chez l'I.G.O. (l'O.I.G. pour ceux qui lisent uniquement les mangas en français).

La musique était tellement douce que je ne pouvais faire qu'une fic sur un couple. -w-

Bref, si jamais vous voulez savoir quelle tête a mon OC, rendez-vous sur ma page deviantART, le lien étant affiché sur mon profil!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Souvenirs d'une nuit**

Des soirées comme ça, il aurait tant aimé en avoir davantage. Ces soirées reposantes, relaxantes, où seul le calme de la nuit servait de musique.

Coco avait toujours aimé le silence, et surtout depuis qu'il avait une trentaine de femmes (si ce n'était plus !) agrippées à ses bras, gloussant à la moindre de ses paroles et hurlant son nom à tout va. Et maintenant qu'il fréquentait de nouveau Toriko et que ça l'amenait souvent à partir en voyage, il appréciait encore plus son ami le Silence. Les autres lui demandaient parfois comment il faisait. Habitué à se reclure dans sa maison perchée au sommet d'une plateforme rocheuse, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça à vrai dire. Tout ce calme... C'était parfait pour se détendre, pour repenser à certaines choses, en envisager d'autres, réfléchir... Oui, décidément, le silence était quelque chose qu'il ne cèderait pour rien au monde...

Enfin presque...

Car depuis un certain moment, la musique venait prendre petit à petit de la place dans son havre de paix. Et cette musique, elle ne serait jamais venue jusqu'à lui si _elle_ n'était apparue dans sa vie. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire... Bien au contraire...

Installé confortablement dans son sofa, une oreillette bien installée dans son oreille, il écoutait tranquillement la musique que diffusait le baladeur d'Aya, cette dernière assise en travers sur ses genoux, sa tête reposant docilement contre l'épaule du Shitennou, une main dans la sienne. Les yeux fermés et un sourire apaisé aux lèvres, elle semblait se délecter de la mélodie. Une mélodie qui, Coco devait bien l'avouer, était vraiment magnifique. Un air au piano, doux, lent ; accompagné d'un chœur féminin. Un chœur si harmonieux, si empreint de tendresse, qu'il semblait calmer n'importe quel mal. Cela avait surpris l'Empereur céleste qu'une chanson de ce type se retrouve dans les goûts musicaux de sa compagne. Elle était plus du genre à écouter des airs rythmés.  
Mais quand il voyait ce visage si calme au son de cette musique, sa surprise s'évaporait de suite.

Soudain, le morceau s'arrêta... Pour se remettre en marche aussitôt après, comme si Aya avait enclenché la lecture répétée.

Coco rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette musique, des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

Le Shitennou avait beau être d'une gentillesse et d'une prévenance incroyables, il n'en demeurait pas moins que son enfance avait été loin d'être rose. Orphelin affamé recueilli par Ichiryû, le président de l'I.G.O., élevé avec trois autres enfants ; tout portait à croire que Coco vivrait une enfance normale. Toriko, Sunny et Zebra l'avaient vite considéré comme leur grand-frère... Chacun à leur manière, bien entendu. Étant le plus vieux et le plus sage des quatre, ça n'avait pas été bien difficile.  
Mais le destin avait scellé son enfance lorsqu'on l'enferma très vite dans un laboratoire des heures durant pour lui injecter différents poisons. Et cela pendant des mois. Voire même des années.  
Le but : faire de lui un grand bishoku-ya, tout comme ses frères adoptifs, qui pouvait résister aux plus dangereux venins. Aujourd'hui, Coco comprenait le sens et la portée de ces actes... Mais pas lorsqu'il était enfant...

Il s'en souvenait encore... De cette peur qui lui avait tordue les entrailles quand des scientifiques s'étaient approchés de lui, le rassurant, alors qu'ils lui transfusaient le premier poison qui signait le début de son calvaire. Lorsque le tout premier venin avait été injecté dans son corps, il en avait hurlé, pleuré, avait supplié pour que ça s'arrête.

On lui avait juste dit d'être fort.

Son père l'avait accompagné tout au long de ces premières heures à lutter contre la toxine, le rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que son fils souffrait le martyr. Puis, progressivement, il l'avait laissé affronter le danger seul. Jusqu'à ne plus du tout venir.  
Ainsi, dès cette époque, Coco s'était habitué à la solitude. Et elle ne fit qu'empirer quand son organisme, à force d'absorber et de contrer les poisons en si peu de temps, en avait crée de nouveaux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. Une seule contrariété, et sa peau prenait une teinte rouge violacée, tandis que le poison s'échappait de son corps.  
D'ailleurs, si déjà il avait senti que sa faculté était une menace, cela fut avéré lorsqu'il empoisonna par accident une employée de l'I.G.O. Il avait juste voulu lui serrer la main pour lui dire bonjour. Mais sa timidité avait été tellement forte que son poison s'était manifesté, se déversant sur la main de la jeune femme au moment du contact. Elle fût gravement atteinte. Sous la colère, elle l'avait traité de « monstre » et « d'horreur pour l'humanité ».

Cela avait suffi pour traumatiser Coco, sans compter les tentatives des médecins, surpris par sa nouvelle faculté, de créer des sérums avec son sang. Les gens se méfiaient à présent de lui, voyant en ce jeune garçon une créature dangereuse qu'il fallait placer sous haute surveillance. Voire éradiquer, pour les plus extrêmes.

Mais malgré toute cette souffrance et cette solitude, une chose lui avait permis de tenir bon : sa famille. Bien que son père soit la cause de sa modification génétique, il n'empêchait qu'il avait toujours été là ; après les « séances » au laboratoire ; pour le rassurer, lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il le protègerait si ça dégénérerait... Et qu'il l'aimait. De plus, il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir. Ses frères adoptifs aussi. Quand l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien, ils se réconfortaient mutuellement (même si pour le cas de Zebra, c'était légèrement plus compliqué). C'était une famille qui s'aimait, malgré les différences. Sans ça, Coco n'aurait jamais pu s'assumer. Assumer le fait qu'il était devenu un homme-poison et qu'il devait vivre avec.  
Aujourd'hui, il le vivait bien. Mais il faisait quand même tout son possible pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas risquer un nouvel empoisonnement accidentel. Même si, dorénavant, il savait contrôler son poison. C'est pour cela qu'il vivait éloigné des humains, le seul lien qu'il gardait étant celui de la famille. Bien que cette famille ne se définissait plus vraiment comme telle avec le temps.

Soudain, Coco sentit Aya bouger, calant sa tête plus confortablement sur l'épaule du bishoku-ya. Ce dernier lui lança un bref regard, avant de contempler de nouveau les étoiles.

Pour la zoologue, les choses avaient été bien différentes. Orpheline elle aussi, elle avait dû survivre dans un environnement hostile qu'était son île natale. La faim l'avait souvent accompagnée et personne ne l'avait aidée. Absolument personne. Tant est si bien qu'il lui avait fallu s'incruster dans une caravane marchande où elle n'avait été ni la bienvenue, ni chassée. Aya n'avait jamais eu de famille. C'était tout juste si les marchands et chasseurs de la caravane lui disaient bonjour ! La plupart du temps, elle s'éloignait d'eux pour chasser son propre gibier, les autres ne voulant rien partager avec une « clandestine ».  
Mais sans ça, elle n'aurait pas développé sa passion pour les animaux. Et si elle ne l'avait pas eue, Coco mettait sa main à couper qu'Aya aurait difficilement supporté une telle solitude, voire pas du tout.

Pourtant, le destin avait décidé, là aussi, de chambouler une autre vie. Et vu comment la zoologue réagissait encore aujourd'hui, cet instant l'avait marquée à jamais. Au propre comme au figuré.  
La peur qui s'immisce dans les entrailles, qui paralyse la réflexion et les mouvements. Une peur qui ne veut pas s'en aller tandis qu'une énorme bête se dresse devant vous et vous menace de ses griffes acérées. Une créature qui a détruit en l'espace d'une seconde la totalité de la caravane, ne laissant absolument aucun survivant, alors que vous revenez de la chasse. La seule option que vous avez, c'est de courir, mais vos jambes refusent d'obéir. Alors la bête vous taillade sans pitié, arrachant littéralement des lambeaux de chair.  
Voilà ce à quoi se résumait le traumatisme d'Aya. Une bête du Monde Gourmet qui l'attaquât, laissant huit entailles profondes dans son dos. Si profondes qu'elles menacèrent immédiatement sa vie. Et si Ichiryû, alerté de l'intrusion d'une créature aussi dangereuse dans le Monde Humain, n'avait pas tué la bête et donné les premiers soins à Aya, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la zoologue respectait énormément le président de l'I.G.O. depuis ce jour, même si ce dernier fut responsable de sa souffrance lorsqu'il décida d'implanter des Cellules Gourmet dans son corps frêle. Ces dernières avaient directement agi sur les blessures mortelles, empêchant Aya de trépasser. Non sans la faire hurler de douleur. Mais c'est justement la décision d'Ichiryû qui valait son respect. Parce qu'il l'avait sauvé et que, d'une certaine manière, s'il avait ordonné aux scientifiques qui l'accompagnaient d'implanter des Cellules Gourmet à Aya, c'était qu'il reconnaissait la détermination de la future zoologue, encore consciente lors de cet accident.

D'ailleurs, elle avait tellement honte de sa peur qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais reparler de cette histoire, et de ne jamais montrer ses cicatrices. Cicatrices qui constituaient son talon d'Achille.

Depuis ce jour, Aya avait continué à chasser, à s'améliorer dans ses connaissances sur la faune pour entrer à l'I.G.O. Mais quand elle rejoignit l'organisation, un autre choc l'attendait.  
La zoologue ne le savait pas à cette époque, mais son corps avait absorbé et canalisé la chaleur de son pays, dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu. Et surtout, sa faculté était dangereuse de par le fait qu'elle pouvait brûler toute personne qui la touchait. Chose qui arriva un bon nombre de fois. Comme pour ce petit enfant qu'elle avait brûlé au troisième degré, alors qu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il pleurait, en posant une main sur son épaule. Si les secours n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, elle aurait pu le tuer. C'est pour cela que beaucoup de gens la rejetèrent, certains souhaitant même sa mort, la considérant comme une menace de première catégorie.

Toutefois, l'I.G.O. l'avait tout de même recrutée et elle put rencontrer des gens qui ne la craignaient pas et l'appréciaient à sa juste valeur, comme Mansam ou Rin. Pour Aya, c'était son refuge. L'I.G.O. était devenue en quelque sorte sa famille. Une famille qui la reconnaissait et l'acceptait. Une famille qui l'avait aidée à maîtriser sa capacité thermique, qui l'avait décomplexée de sa peur de brûler, et qui l'avait encouragée à poursuivre sa passion. Rien que pour cela, la zoologue les remerciait du fond du cœur.

Coco reporta son attention sur Aya.

Il eut un petit sourire en repensant à tout ceci. Même si leurs parcours étaient différents, ils avaient aussi énormément de ressemblance.  
Ichiryû avait beau être son père adoptif, il n'empêchait qu'il pouvait rapidement faire sortir ses fils de leurs gonds aujourd'hui, avec toutes ces missions ; mais pour Aya, Ichiryû était un sauveur, le sauveur qui l'avait maintenue en vie et lui avait offert une seconde chance.  
Cette sorte de passé commun était indubitablement ce qui les rapprochait, quoiqu'on en dise. D'où le fait qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Et qu'ils s'aidaient mutuellement.

Contrairement à Aya, Coco était quelqu'un de réservé et de distant. De timide aussi. En plus de ses visions macabres, il ne voulait pas savoir qu'il serait sans doute la cause de la mort d'une personne si jamais il la touchait.  
Et contrairement à Coco, Aya était une personne dynamique et accessible. Elle n'avait plus peur de ce que les gens disaient ou pensaient d'elle quand à son pouvoir thermique, et leur faisait face.  
Ainsi, si Aya cachait ses cicatrices par fierté, Coco montrait des signes de complexe envers sa faculté venimeuse. L'un décomplexait l'autre. Le Shitennou rassurait la jeune femme sur ses blessures dont elle ne devait nullement avoir honte, tandis qu'Aya le secouait gentiment en lui prouvant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avec son poison.  
Cependant, rien que de savoir qu'une personne, ayant connue le même sentiment de rejet, faisait tout pour l'aider, procurait à Coco un bonheur sans précédent. Il ne se sentait plus seul désormais.

La musique du baladeur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, ramenant Coco à la réalité. Il vit l'heure sur la pendule et retira l'oreillette de son oreille.

« Aya ? Il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher, non ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

...

Pas de réponse.

Le Shitennou regarda plus attentivement sa compagne. Il eut un sourire tendre en constatant qu'elle s'était assoupie. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle lent et régulier, qui venait caresser le cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier aperçut une des canines aiguisées de la zoologue et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait souvent à un chat. Surtout quand il plongeait son regard dans les orbes émeraude. Un vert qui lui rappelait aussi la nature que la jeune femme aimait tant.

Avec ces pensées, et une fois le baladeur éteint et retiré, Coco porta délicatement Aya, faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il adorait la porter. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et il aimait ces instants où elle semblait aussi fragile que du verre. Ça changeait de d'habitude, même s'il aimait le caractère bien trempé de son amante.

Enfin, une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il prit soin de déposer tout aussi précautionneusement Aya sur le lit, retirant chaussures, bandages et couteaux. Quand il se prépara à son tour, il s'installa près de la jeune femme, la fixant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il voyait ce visage si paisible, si calme, qui cachait la pile électrique qu'était Aya.  
Il avança une main vers la zoologue et lui caressa doucement la joue, faisant froncer le nez à la jeune femme dans son sommeil. Amusé, il joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux, faisant bouger les fausses clochettes. Un petit moment se passa ainsi, où seul le calme planait au-dessus d'eux.  
Le sourire du Shitennou s'élargit. Son ami le Silence était revenu, berçant les deux tourtereaux. Coco ferma les yeux, son sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres, quand il sentit tout à coup des mains se posaient sur son torse et des jambes fines s'entremêlaient avec les siennes.

Aya se blottissait contre lui, comme si elle réclamait du réconfort et de la chaleur humaine. L'Empereur céleste se souvenait qu'elle adorait rester dans ses bras « musclés » ; elle l'avait avoué lors de ces nombreux moments où sa spontanéité prenait le pas sur son tact, avant de rougir de gêne comme une tomate bien mûre. Le sourire de Coco s'attendrit, alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de la jeune femme, en une étreinte protectrice. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec elle qu'il ne craignait pas d'empoisonner au simple contact. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Dans ces moments-là, il savait qu'il pouvait se comporter comme un humain « normal ».

« Coco... »

Le susnommé dévisagea avec surprise la jeune femme qui venait de murmurer son nom. Mais Aya bougea juste dans son sommeil et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Coco, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Le Shitennou rit doucement face à cet acte et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le front et un autre sur les cheveux de la zoologue, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans la chevelure d'ébène et de s'endormir à son tour, prenant bien soin de resserrer son étreinte sur Aya, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Car il en était totalement amoureux, de cette jeune femme « adorable », et la protégerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Jamais il ne la laisserait seule.

Il se l'était juré.

Et alors que Coco se laissait progressivement accueillir dans les bras de Morphée, un vers de la chanson lui revint en mémoire.

**"Άσε με να ακούσω το όνομα της ιστορίας που γεννήθηκε στη καρδιά σου."**

_Permettez__-moi d'entendre __le__ nom de l'histoire __qui est née __dans votre cœur._

* * *

Voilà! =D

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce n'était pas trop fluffy.

A bientôt


End file.
